Stefania Vaduva Popescu
|mention = |gender = Female |type = Human |relationships = Miguel, son Yanko, son Dragomir, son Lucian, son 3 other unnamed sons Adalind Schade, business client Frau Pech, old acquaintance/enemy |job = |house = |house notes = |status = Living |season2 = X |season3 = X |wesenimage = }} Stefania Vaduva Popescu is the “Zigeunersprache,” or Queen of the Schwarzwald Gypsies, a group of Romani gypsies. She first appeared in . Appearances Season 2 Frau Pech brings Adalind Schade to see Stefania one night at her encampment. Stefania exchanges a few barbs with Pech but greets Adalind warmly. She notes that the Schade family's roots run deep in the woods around them, but those of the Schwarzwald gypsies run even deeper. She then invites her guests into her tent to test the blood of Adalind's baby. After having her sons, Dragomir and Lucian, restrain Adalind so she can extract the child's blood, she confirms the child is Royal and shares a drink with Frau Pech. She expresses irritation at Adalind's attempt to consume alcohol while pregnant, then offers 500,000 euros for a healthy boy or 750,000 for a healthy girl. Frau Pech scoffs, saying they could do better in Budapest, to which Stefania suggests they might not make it that far. Adalind cuts in and demands her powers back in exchange for the baby. Stefania is taken aback by this request, and admits that this may not be possible. Stefania visits Adalind in her hotel room. She tells Adalind that the recovery of powers is difficult but possible. She produces a contract for Adalind to sign, but, as it is written in the Roma language, Adalind can't understand it and refuses to sign. Stefania then spinkles some powder over the bottom of the document and presses Adalind's hand on to the powdered paper. The veins on Adalind's hand become very prononuced and when Stefania lifts Adalind's hand from the paper a handprint in blood is seen on the paper. She puts the contract in her bag and leaves. Frau Pech observes her leaving Adalind's room, but Stefania does not see Frau Pech. Later when Adalind calls to tell Stefania that Frau Pech knew they had met, she was calm on the phone, but was obviously displeased since she smashed some ornaments after she ended the call. Stefania calls Adalind to inform her that she's found a way to get rid of Frau Pech, and invites her to dinner. Once there, Stefania explains to "Adalind" that she will enlist Pech to double-cross Adalind, then when Pech arrives to negotiate a deal, she will have one of her sons garrote the elder Hexenbiest so her heart can be cut out to restore Adalind's power. An incredulous "Adalind" asks if that will work, to which Stefania replies that they'll find out. At that moment, Stefania's son Miguel appears and garrotes "Adalind," revealing the Romani queen has been aware she was Frau Pech all along. She then stabs her rival and rips out her heart through her stomach. Season 3 Images 218-Stefania sneak peek.png| 218_Stefania_and_her_sons.png|Stefania and her sons. 221-promo6.jpg 221-promo9.jpg 221-promo11.jpg 222_The_trap.png 301-Stefania.png 301-Dead flowers.png 302-promo2.jpg 302-promo10.JPG Category:Kehrseite-Schlich-Kennen Category:Schwarzwald Gypsies Category:Aristocrats